A Computed Tomography (CT) apparatus generally includes an X-ray imaging device, and a gantry to accommodate and support the X-ray imaging device. The X-ray imaging device comprises an X-ray generator to generate X-rays and emit the generated X-rays to an aim object (for example, a patient to be diagnosed) and an X-ray detector to receive X-rays passing through the aim object and convert the received X-rays into electrical signals. In addition, the CT apparatus may further comprise a processor for receiving the electrical signals generated by the X-ray generator and processing the received electrical signals to generate an image, and a display for displaying the generated image.
Elements, for example, an X-ray generator, included in the X-ray imaging device, need to be operated under appropriate temperature conditions, so as to ultimately acquire an image of a desired quality. Therefore, in order to guarantee quality of the image acquired, the CT apparatus further includes a heat sinking system disposed within the gantry to perform heat sinking on the X-ray imaging device.